


PERVERT | knj

by ourblackdahlia



Category: Little Mix (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, F/M, Kim Namjoon | RM Has Anxiety, Kim Namjoon | RM Is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM Is a Dork, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Leigh Anne Pinnock is Bad at Feelings, Pervert Kim Namjoon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexting, Shy Kim Namjoon | RM, Sugar Daddy Kim Namjoon | RM, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourblackdahlia/pseuds/ourblackdahlia
Summary: ❝ιм α ρєяνєят вυт ιи α яσмαитιc ωαу, ι sωєαя❞





	PERVERT | knj

Namjoon thought he could use logic with anything.

But the first time he saw her, what she did to him left no logical explanation.

There was no scientific reasoning that could explain how he had fallen in love with her the moment he saw her.

But he did, there was no denying it

Even though he couldn't explain how fast he had fallen for her, there was no doubt about it. Kim Namjoon was in love. With a beautiful woman. That he had never spoken a word to.

Sure, they had never had a conversation, but every time she walked past his seat, next to the entrance of that little cafe, on her way to the cafe counter, he got butterflies in his stomach. She smelled like honey with a hint of lemon. He wondered if she naturally smelled that way or if she had some perfume.

He had tried to look the scent up on the internet based on what he had smelled, he thought he had found it and ordered it online. However, when it arrived and he sprayed it, it just hadn't been the same.

Namjoon had noticed some things about Leigh even before their first encounter as he had always been a perceptive boy. Firstly, Leigh was a beautiful woman. Her beauty was magnificent and she never went unnoticed.

Leigh was always being acknowledged by both genders; everyone she passed couldn't help but stare, for not only was she gorgeous but she stood out. With her exotic looks and high cheekbones, it was all too mesmerizing.

If there was a definition of the word 'beauty', it was her. A modern-day Aphrodite. The personification of beauty.

He would often find himself staring too long while she sat at her usual table in the cafe corner. He thought that to the outsider's eye, he must've looked like a stalker. But he didn't follow her anywhere or anything. Hell, he didn't even know her last name.

Regardless, he knew that she was the only one for him. No one had ever made him feel this way. He wondered how he would ever react if she actually spoke to him. But he gave her no reason to, and it's best left at that.

As well as being beautiful, Leigh was highly practiced at seduction. Namjoon had learned by watching her get hit on. And although it hurt to sometimes see her accept the person's number or offer, he felt much better when she rejected others.

He took notice of her technique. Mostly she just let them feel in charge, guiding the conversation with unnoticed prompts. It was only seconds before her new target was jumping through hoops to please her. Her face and some cleavage could get her anything and anyone and No-one knew how she'd take a rejection because it had never happened.

She had a sculpted figure which was twine-thin. Her waist was tapered and she had a caramelized complexion. A pair of thick and perfectly arched eyebrows looked down on sweeping eyelashes. Her delicate ears framed her heart shaped face where a button nose sat cutely. A set of dazzling, angel-white teeth gleamed as she said a quick thank you to the barista and dropped her change in his tip jar.

It was a pleasure to see her curly moon shadow-black hair whenever she chose to wear it natural or flat ironed. He loved seeing it in an afro as well, she always looked so cute. But as of last week, he believes on a Tuesday, she came in wearing long thick black braids. He thought she pulled off this hairstyle perfectly and he had almost swooned when she flicked it over her shoulder so she could smile at the barista.

Her enticing, cocoa brown eyes gazed over her puffy, heart-shaped lips. Her lips looked lip they tasted strawberry sweet when she tasted her coffee and Namjoon couldn't help but chuckle slightly when she pulled back, her little nose wrinkling because the coffee was too hot for her tongue.

She had a bouncy personality and a sugary voice, which he adored and he had to hold himself back from sighing dreamily. Not content to be just another drone, she wore vibrant clothes. Namjoon never saw her wearing the same thing, she had many different styles of ensembles as well as she tried out many colors and combinations.

Today she wore a long-sleeved sweater that opened up at her collarbone at when down into a slit that reached her belly button, along with some jean short-shorts. He had gone starry-eyed the moment she walked in, the waft of her honey scent striking him defenseless.

He swore his nose started bleeding when he noticed her exposed torso she had put her hands on her hips when she was deciding if she wanted her usual with or without a chocolate chip cookie. And Namjoon drooled on his laptop when his gaze slid down her long, smooth, unblemished legs, the black open toe high heels she wore making them seem even longer.

Namjoon vaguely remembers a time when he had passed her on the street, and she was wearing a pair of pants that had rips all the way down and had connected with her shoes. Nevertheless, Namjoon had shamelessly ogled her. He knew that if it had been anyone else wearing such a thing he might've laughed, but for some reason, she was different.

Namjoon needed a picture of this woman; he needed proof that beauty such as this existed in reality and was within arm's length. But Namjoon could never ask her for such a thing. He could already see her eyebrows furrowed in disgust at how such a wretched thing such as himself could even think about speaking to her.

So he gathered up his things to go, he knew she'd never notice him, but that was alright. She didn't need a plain guy like him.

At that moment, his eyes were down on the table, he didn't see a pair of heels walked past him and almost reach the door.

In a span of five seconds, Namjoon felt a little bump and than a scalding hot liquid sensation spill onto the front of his chest and down into his pants. His reaction of course was immediate.

He screamed in shock and agony and fell to the floor, landing into a puddle of hot coffee with a wet plop.

"Holy Crap! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" A female voice said to him.

"Yeah, I'm alrigh-" He froze mid sentence and his jaw fell slack when he saw her.

Leigh.

She was standing above him with her hands up and shaking, as if unsure where to put them, and her pretty brown eyes filled to the brim with fear and genuine concern.

He felt his heart melt when she reached out to help him up.

Namjoon took her hand. "Thanks..." He continued to stare at her and blushed. And then she gives him a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through his being and into his pants.

No, that's the coffee.

He shuddered as he stood at his full height of 6'0. The now warm coffee sliding down his abdomen and into his pants only to begin dripping down his long jean-clad legs.

She noticed his reaction and gasped. "Right! You need new clothes!" She turned her head toward the cafe counter. "Allie, Can i take him to the back?"

The manager, Allie, gestured her head toward the back. "Yeah, go for it. There should be wash cloths back there."

Leigh nodded and took Namjoon's hand in one of hers while the other held his bag.

Namjoon blushes and registers the feeling of her hands pressed into his own. Her hands were smooth and pampered, just like the rest of her. Pianist's fingers with velvety caramel skin and a perfect manicure. To the touch, they were soft and cold. He compared this to his hands which were rough and calloused. They looked giant, meaty, and disgusting compared to hers.

They went through two doors and one curtain before they reached what Namjoon assumed was the employee lounge. He felt Leigh release his hand as she walked over to the closet on the far side of the room. He watched Leigh walk into a tiny bathroom and come back out with a slightly wet washcloth. She smiled and used her other hand to gesture toward him.

"Take off your pants."

He sputtered in surprise. The shock registered on his face before he could hide it. A small smile played on her lips. As she tried not to giggle at him. She tried smiling innocently, and you'd never be able to tell different from the seemingly oblivious look on her pretty face. But her eyes twinkling in pure mischief told Namjoon that she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

He was in some deep shit.

It wasn't what she said though, her words were like vanilla pudding, sweet in their ordinary sort of way, it was the richness of her voice – luxurious and warm.

Well, that and also what she said caught him off guard.

"P-Pardon?!" He suddenly felt very self conscious. He had never been very confident in his body. Adding to the fact, that he was much more introverted than the average person, especially since he was in his mid twenties.

She smiled at him and placed her hand on her hips. "If you don't take them off, i'll have to wash your pants with you still in them." She had a fair point but there's no way he could let her. If she did that then he'd get excited and she'd notice and would probably call him mean names and he's not sure he can handle that. He could be pretty sensitive sometimes.

"I-I can do it myself." He said avoiding as much eye contact with her as possible. He reached his hand out for the washcloth. Leigh shrugged her shoulders and handed it to him. He thanked her and started to raise the cloth to the now growing coffee stain on his crotch. He'd do his shirt next. He started rubbing the cloth on his pants, but for some reason it looked like the stain was-

"Stop! YOu're Making It Worse!" Leigh exclaimed, slapping the cloth out of his hand. He jumped back and stared at her, surprised by her outburst.

She flipped her braids over her shoulder and playfully shook a disapproving finger in his face. :"You can't rub! Look what you did, you made it spread!" He looked down and sure enough, the stain had spread almost to his knees. He mentally slapped himself. Now he looked stupid. She lifted his face and looked him in the eyes, causing him to blush.

"I'll help you." She crossed her arms and waved her hands toward him impatiently. "Well, go ahead. You know what to do."

He felt as if he had no choice now.

He removed his jeans one leg at a time and handed them to her. Blushing would have been no problem, but what he did was go as red as a beetroot and radiate heat like a hot pan. No-one could have missed it. he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. He felt so exposed.

He kept his arms stiff on his sides and his eyes glued to his feet.  
She giggled at something and he looked up to find her ogling his legs.

"You're much bigger than I thought you'd be." She said innocently.

He whipped his hands to his head to snatch off the denim snapback on his head. He pulled it down to the front of his crotch and held it there in modesty. Also heavy embarrassment.

She laughed at him once again and went to sit over on the burgundy loveseat that sat on the back wall of the lounge. She hummed a soft classical song as she firmly pressed the cloth to his soiled pants.

He stood there in the middle of the room awkwardly in his boxers. The only sound was her soothing humming and the nervous shuffling of Namjoon's feet.

"You can come and sit down next to me, y'know. I won't bite." She said sweetly.

He looked around the room hesitant before reluctantly scooting over and plopping himself as far from her as he could.

Leigh's eyes softened and dimmed, her pretty smile dropped. Namjoon noticed this and he began wondering if he had offended her.

She sighed. "Did I make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry if I came on too strong..." She seemed to slow down in her fruitless task of drying his pants as she avoided eye contact with him.

Namjoon flailed his hands around in panic. "N-No! You've been so helpful! I...I just..." He huffed. How was he supposed to explain to her that although they had never met, he was infatuated with her and she made him want to metaphorically die?

Namjoon shook his head and smiled at her, his charming dimples making an appearance. "Can we start over? I'm sorry, I get so nervous around pretty girls."

He held his hand out to her and she smiled, taking his in her own and shaking it. "I'm Leigh Anne." She said, introducing herself. She had always thought he was cute and maybe now she could make a move.

"I know."

A moment of silence.

Namjoon's eyes grew twice their normal size when he realized how his words could be taken.

"I meant Namjoon! I'm Namjoon! I just have, y'know, seen you a lot!" He laughed nervously, rambling. "I knew because you come in every day! But I don't watch you or anything! I don't stalk you! I- 'm not a stalker, I swear to god!" He gripped her hand in a panic and didn't release it.

When he realized he was basically holding her hostage, he quickly released her. He blew it. That was it. He finally got the chance to ask the girl of his dreams on a date and he blew it. He's gonna die alone.

She put on a sly seductive face that made Namjoon's heart simultaneously jump to his throat and drop to his stomach.

Namjoon cursed and put his bright red face into the comfort of his hands.

He heard her soft giggles and while he was struck with confusion, he could feel his own fragile heart melt. The sound of her amusement at his awkwardness, though he felt humiliated, he wished he could hear it every day.

"It's okay, I know. I see you too. But I've only known you as the nerdy cafe boy with a pretty face." She scooted close to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's nice to be able to put a name to the face. You said it was Namjoon?"

Namjoon made eye contact and nodded sheepishly.

"That's a cute name, Namjoonie..." She leaned into his side, seemingly forgetting about his soiled trousers. Her soft chest pressed against his arm as she slid her other hand to massage his bicep. "Can I tell you something, Namjoon?" She purred into his shoulder.

Namjoon shuddered, feeling her hot minty breath against the side of his jaw. He turned his head toward the other side of the room, in an attempt to calm his raging hormones.

He felt her nuzzle own of the veins in his neck with her soft button nose and held in a groan.

"Namjoon~?" she giggled and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Y-Yes, Leigh..." He rasped, he could feel his heart start to beat erratically.

"You didn't answer my question, Joonie..." She ran her fingertips over every muscle in his chest.

He looked back over to her and cleared his throat. "Yes, Leigh. What's...your question, then?" He spoke, trying to feign a brave voice. He mentally high fived himself for being able to manipulate his voice to be so steady.

She giggled at him and the blush on his face spread to the tips of his ears. "Not a question. A statement."

She moved to press herself to his side and stretched her neck so she was right by his ear, using her right hand to cup it.

"You're really a pervert." She whispered.

Leigh draped his cleaned pants over his head and stood up. As she walked through the doorway that led back to the main lobby, she blew him a kiss over her shoulder and waved goodbye.

Even though he couldn't explain how fast he had fallen for her, there was no doubt about it.

Kim Namjoon was in love.

✷ . * · · ✧ * · + * ˚ . * * ˚. *. ✫ + · .✷ . * · ✧ * ·


End file.
